A Bedtime Story
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: A Mom telling her kids a story about Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke is the new kid at school when he meets Hinata. And is immediatly interested in the mysterious Hyuga. But little does he know was secrets lie behind her pale eyes. SASUHINA GAAHINA
1. Once Upon A Time

Hello this is a narrative story about a Mom telling her four kids about a story about Sasuke and Hinata.

Regular font is the story

_**Bold and Italic is the narrator (MOM) and her kids**_

Just so everyone is clear :D ENJOY!

_**Little Yahiko, Kyo, Tora were giving their mom and older sister Amaya a hard time getting them into bed. Amaya groaned as she ran after her three younger brothers, "Mom why couldn't you've had more girls like me?!" **_

_**Their Mom laughed as she picked up the twins Yahiko and Kyo in her arms, "Come on boys it's bed time."**_

_**Amaya grabbed Tora by the collar, "Your nine how come your as mature as the twins who are six year old?"**_

_**Tora struggled, "So what you think you're so cool because your four years older than me?" Amaya ignored her brother as she pushed him into his room with the twins.**_

_**Yahiko sat up in bed, "Momma tell us a bedtime story please."**_

_**Their mother shook her head, "It's almost your bedtime I'll tell you a story tomorrow night."**_

"_**NO! Tonight please, please, please!**_

_**Kyo joined his brother, "Yes Momma please!"**_

_**Their mom gave in and turned toward her two eldest, "You two get on the bed with your brothers I'm going to tell you all a bed time story and then you all are going to bed." Tora and Amaya sat on the bed next to the twins as their mom pulled up a chair to sit in front of the bed. "Ok how about Goldilocks and the three bears?"**_

_**Tora shook his head, "No we've heard that one before tell us a new one Mom please."**_

"_**A new one? Hmmmm let me think a story you've never heard before. Well I do know one story I don't know if I can remember it all but I'll give it a shot. How should I start it?"**_

_**Amaya rolled her eyes, "Duh Mom you're supposed to say Once Upon A Time."**_

_**Their Mom nodded, "Once Upon A Time In A Land Far, Far Away lived a girl named Hinata……"**_

Hinata wasn't like most girls her age who were all going out on dates and to parties and enjoying their final year of high school. Hinata didn't have any friends with the exception of her older brother Neji who was one year older and already married. The other kids in Hinata's school thought she was weird because of her family but Hinata didn't mind. She was used to being left alone and liked it that way.

One day a new kid enrolled at Hinata's school his name was Sasuke. Sasuke had just moved to town with his family, he walked through the hall and caught everyone's eye. The guys whispered, "Hey look there is a new kid." And the girls started drooling, "The new kid is so handsome."

Sasuke ignored them all as he continued to go one with his day at lunch seats opened up for him but he ignored them and tried looking for a nice quite place to eat his lunch. He looked around and saw a garden gat with some benches surrounded by trees, bushes and flowers. He quickly headed straight for the garden and sat down on a bench, he soon found out that he wasn't alone. Who else should be there but Hinata who was eating quietly in the corner of the garden. She hadn't noticed Sasuke's presence so he slid down the bench till he was across from her.

She immediately froze, "H-Hi."

Sasuke took a bite of his apple, "Hey, I've thought I've seen everybody in this school."

"It's a big school and I'm easy to miss."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the girl; she was sitting there in a pair of jeans and black sweater. It was so simple yet he couldn't look away. "Who are you?"

"Hinata."

"I'm…"

"Hinata interrupted him, "Sasuke I know that because we are in the same math class."

Sasuke tried to remember seeing Hinata in any of his classes, "I don't remember you."

Hinata shrugged, "Like I said I'm easy to miss." Hinata continued to eat her lunch but Sasuke had more questions.

"What is this place?"

Hinata looked around quickly "A garden."

Sasuke gave the girl a dissatisfied look, "I know that I mean what is it doing here it's so hidden."

Hinata couldn't believe that he was actually still talking to her, "I know I found it one day in my freshman year my brother and I used to have lunch here all the time. We planted all of this it was pretty much empty before."

"You did all of this?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, "Actually no so you should consider yourself lucky."

Hinata just shook her head at Sasuke and turned away from him. The two finished up their lunch in silence Sasuke however never took his eyes off of Hinata. When she was done she turned back to Sasuke, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I find you interesting."

"Believe me there is nothing special about me."

Sasuke got up and moved to sit next to Hinata on the other bench. He couldn't help himself he was so interested in Hinata it was starting to bother him. "What's up with you? Why are you here all by yourself?"

"Because I choose too, and usually people don't bother me."

"Am I bothering you?"

Hinata thought about it for a moment she looked Sasuke up and down, "I don't know maybe."

Sasuke did nothing but just nodded his head before he stood up grabbing his bag, "Ok I'll see you around lunch is almost over." Hinata said nothing as he left just sat thinking how weird that whole time was.

The next day Hinata got her lunch and went to her garden, when she got there she got a surprise. Sasuke was sitting their eating his lunch, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke waved his sandwich in the air before taking a bite, 'I think I'm eating lunch."

Hinata sat down across from Sasuke, "No I meant what are you doing here?"

"I like it here it's quite."

"It's my garden."

"It's a free country." Sasuke smirked at Hinata, "And don't pretend you're upset that I'm here."

"I'm not pretending."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow at Hinata as he asked her this question, "Are you honestly saying your unhappy I'm here?" Hinata didn't know why but she wasn't unhappy that he was there; she said nothing as she began eating her lunch. "That's what I thought you want me."

Hinata couldn't help herself she started laughing, "I never said that."

"I know but it got you to smile."

Hinata looked up straight at Sasuke, "What do you want from me?"

Sasuke stared back at Hinata, "I don't let's go out so I can find out."

Hinata was truly shocked, "Uh…I can't."

"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No exactly…"

"Then what it's not like your married."

Hinata blushed, "N-Not yet."

"What?"

Hinata looked around embarrassed, "I'm kind of engaged."

_**Amaya's mouth dropped, "Wait Mom Hinata is engaged."**_

_**Her mom nodded, "That's what I said."**_

"_**B-But how can that be?"**_

_**Tora rolled his eyes at his sister, "If you would just shut up mom will tell you."**_

"_**Yes I will and Tora do not tell your sister to shut up."**_

"_**Sorry Mom."**_

"_**Good I'll continue.**_


	2. Being Engaged

"_**Good I'll continue. Mom continued, "Ok where was I…."**_

Sasuke just stared at her he couldn't believe what she just said, "You're engaged?" Hinata slowly nodded, Sasuke looked at her bare hands. "I don't see a ring on your finger."

"I don't have it yet…I've got to go." Hinata picked up her lunch and ran out of the garden. Hinata avoided Sasuke for the rest of the day but for some reason couldn't get him out of her head. Hinata thought about him as she walked home, "Why is he so interested in me? And why can't I stop thinking about him?" A car honked and caught her attention, the car pulled up next to her.

In the car was her older brother Neji, "Hey you get in I'll give you a ride home."

Hinata smiled and got into the car with him, "Hey long time no see how are you?"

Neji just sighed, "I know I've just been so busy with the annoying Mrs. Hyuga."

"That's no way to talk about your wife Neji. Saya is not that annoying."

Neji hated talking about his wife almost as much as he hated being with her the two got married just after graduation. They now lived in a house bought by her father across town, "Saya wants a baby, and I just don't want a child right now."

"You mean you don't want one with her. How is Tenten by the way?" Hinata and her brother told each other everything so she knew how for the past couple of months he had taken to cheating on his wife with a girl he met named Tenten.

Neji had a smile on his face from the moment she said Tenten's name, "She's good, I'm lucky to have her. I just wish I was a better man for her, it's not fair that I can't be with her all the time."

Hinata knew that her brother hated being married and would do anything for a divorce. "Neji I don't like to see you upset."

Neji was pulling into Hinata's driveway, "Well what can I do that's the breaks when you have an arranged marriage. But you'll know that soon enough." Hinata sighed every since she was little she was told that her parents had gotten her a suitor for marriage. She never thought anything of it she knew that the choice was made for her and she had to go along with it to not disappoint her family. That's the reason Neji got married and was still married to Saya even though he was unhappy.

Hinata walked into her house, "Well I hope my marriage is a little better than yours. Mom we're home!"

Hinata and Neji entered the kitchen and saw their mom cleaning up, she quickly came up hugged each of her children. "Both my children are home aren't I lucky. How was your day?"

Neji answered first, "It was fine."

Hinata sat down at the table and grabbed an apple, "Same nothing new, is father home?"

"Yes he's in the living room, good thing you're here Neji your father wants to talk to the both of you."

Neji and Hinata knew better than to keep their father waiting so they immediately went into the living room. Hiashi turned off the TV when they entered the room, "Hello you two sit down. Neji this weekend I want you and Saya to stay here with us we are having some important guests coming this weekend and I want the whole family here to meet them."

Neji nodded, "Ok I'll tell Saya tonight and we'll be over tomorrow night but who is coming over."

"The family of Hinata's suitor this will be the weekend Hinata you will want meet your future husband I want you both to be one your best behavior. And Hinata you will be looking your best you must make a good impression on your suitor in order for your marriage to go off without a hitch."

Hinata was surprised that after all these years she was going to met her future husband, "I-I understand father."

Their father dismissed them and the two went up to Hinata's room, Neji noticed how silent his sister had become. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"A little but I'm kind of excited I hope he is nice. Do you know anything about him?"

"All dad says is that his family is very rich and how great it will be when you two are married."

Hinata sighed, "Of course that is all he'd talk about. Oh well I guess I'll just have to find out for myself." Hinata sat down at her desk and started taking out her books.

"How was school?"

"You know same old stuff…there is a new guy in school."

Neji's ears perked up, "A guy? I think that's the first time you've ever mentioned a guy to me."

Hinata quickly realized his mistake, "Oh it's nothing he just talked to me… and you know how nobody at that school talks to me." Neji gave her a skeptical look, "It's just nice to have someone to talk to even if I'm too nervous to actually have a real conversation with him."

"Well I guess its ok you deserve a friend I didn't like leaving you in that stupid school. People there don't understand our family and our arranged marriages even though."

"Our parent's marriage worked out and yours will too once you two get over these bad times you are going through. And my marriage will hopefully be good as well." Hinata started doing her homework and Neji sat there thinking how overly optimistic his little sister was.

The next say Hinata sat alone in the garden and was surprised that she was actually wondering where Sasuke was, when a voice said "Did you miss me?" Sasuke walked over at sat down on the bench next to her, "Hey."

Hinata tried to hide her smile, "Hi."

They ate in silence until it was too much for Sasuke to handle, "Are you really engaged?"

"Y-Yes…it's an arranged marriage."

Sasuke was shocked, "They still do that?"

Hinata nodded slowly "Some families do and mine happens to be one of them."

"So who is the guy?"

"I-I don't know I haven't met him."

For some reason this made Sasuke very upset, "What that's ridiculous marrying someone you've never met?!"

Hinata was confused by Sasuke's sudden anger, "Why are you so upset?"

Sasuke sat there thinking, "I'm not really sure." Sasuke sat there still wondering why he was so upset by the fact of Hinata getting married. Sasuke looked over at Hinata, "I got a question for you, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't think stuff like that exist. What about you?"

Sasuke gave Hinata a sly smile, "I'm starting to."

Hinata couldn't get that smile off her mind, she even dreamt about it. The next day Hinata's mother was getting her ready to meet her future husband but that was the last thing on her mind. The door bell rang and all thoughts of Sasuke immediately were exited her mind. Hinata heard murmurs downstairs of the two families meeting soon her father called up to her, "Hinata join us please."

Hinata quickly fixed the little blue dress her mom picked out for her before descending the stairs. She looked around and saw two older people who she assumed were her soon to be in-laws. She shook their hands, "Nice to meet you both."

They smiled and shook her hand her soon to be mother law said, "She is beautiful isn't she?"

A voice behind her said, "Yes she is stunning."

Hinata turned around to see the mad that she'd soon say I do to, he took her hand and kissed "Hello I'm Gaara."

_**Kyo was bouncing on the bed, "Gaawa who's Gaawa?"**_

_**Tora grabbed his little brother and made him sit down on the bed, "Gaara is the guy who is going to marry Hinata."**_

_**Amaya pouted, "Why does she have to marry Gaara she should marry Sasuke."**_

_**Their mom chuckled, "This story is going to take forever to tell if you four keep interrupting me."**_


	3. Being Friends

Hinata stood their looking at her fiancé; he was very handsome his fiery red hair framed his face perfectly. "G-Gaara is such an honor to meet you."

Gaara smiled and looked over at his parents, "Wow you really picked a beautiful bride for me."

Hiashi was pleased with how things were progressing between the two of them, "Why don't you two take a walk in the back and get to know each other better?"

Gaara held out his hand for Hinata, "I'd love to will you join me lovely Hinata?" Hinata took his hand and the two walked through the house to the back.

Gaara couldn't stop smiling, Hinata asked him "Gaara why are you smiling?"

"Honestly I was nervous coming here today; I didn't know who I was going to end up with."

"A-Are you satisfied?"

Gaara kissed Hinata's hand again. "Very satisfied I am a very lucky man that get's to marry you." Hinata was completely overcome by Gaara's words she had to look away to keep from blushing. "So Hinata tell me about yourself."

"Um well I'm eighteen and I'm graduation high school in three months…I like flowers and gardening."

Gaara nodded, "Then I will have to find us a home with a beautiful garden."

They had walked to a swing in her back yard and Gaara motioned for Hinata to sit down, "What about you Gaara?"

"Well I'm twenty I'm in college studying business and when I graduate I will start taking over my father's company." Gaara started to push Hinata on the swing, "Are you ready for marriage?"

"I hope so; I'm a little scared though."

"Me too but it will be ok, you'll be a great stay at home mom and wife."

Hinata hadn't really thought about life after marriage it seemed like such a far off concept. She looked up at the man she was supposed to share the rest of her life with and for some reason Sasuke popped back into her head. She wondered how Sasuke would react if he saw her with Gaara. Gaara noticed Hinata in deep thought, "What's wrong?"

Hinata quickly shook her head trying to get Sasuke out of her mind, "N-Nothing Sas-I mean Gaara I'm fine." Gaara could tell she wasn't but had something to distract her he reached into his jacket and took out a box placing it in Hinata's lap. "W-What is this?"

Gaara placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, "A gift for you, open it."

Hinata did as she was told and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. "GAARA! This is…this is beautiful. But I can't expect this."

Gaara reached down and took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck, "Nonsense it's just a gift and you can accept a gift from your future husband. Besides it looks great on you."

Hinata reached up and touched the diamond necklace, "T-Thank You Gaara." Gaara took Hinata's hand and walked her back inside for the two families to sit down and have dinner. The heads of each families rambled on and on how wonderful this union was going to be.

Hiashi was very ecstatic as he went of details with Gaara's father, "I can see it now this will be a wedding that will have the guests talking about for years. We will defiantly not disappoint, I want the best of the best. This wedding will be the biggest this town has ever seen."

Hinata was a little uneasy about what her father was saying, "A big wedding? How big are you talking about father?"

"Hinata we have a lot of people to impress you're going to have the biggest most expensive wedding ever, isn't that right?"

Gaara's father nodded and clicked glass with Hiashi, "This will be one hell of a wedding."

The weekend was almost over Gaara and his parents were to leave in the morning, Hinata was in her room brushing her hair. She had just finished another dinner full of wedding talk and was now exhausted a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Neji stuck his head in, "Hey can I come in?"

Hinata put down her brush "Sure come in."

Neji closed the door behind him and sat on the bed across from Hinata, "So you sure spent a lot of time with Gaara these pasts two days haven't you."

"Yeah I guess I did, but we mostly just talked well mostly he talked. I didn't have much to say this is all a little overwhelming."

Neji sighed, "I remember the weekend I met Saya, I never thought two people could be so silent. I was so happy when she left and now I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life."

Hinata hated to see her brother so upset, "Things still rough with Saya?"

"Things have been tough since the day I said I do." Neji decided he shouldn't scare his little sister about marriage, "But I am sure that your marriage will be much better. Gaara seems to really like you a lot."

Hinata blushed remembering all the compliments Gaara had given her, "He keeps saying I'm beautiful he seems really nice. But three months is a long time I'm sure we can start a good relationship by then."

Just then there was another knock on the door and this time Gaara came in, "Oh sorry Neji I didn't know you were in here."

Neji stood up, "That's ok Gaara I was just on my way out, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata good night."

Neji left leaving the two alone in Hinata's room; Gaara motioned for Hinata to sit next to him on her bed. Hinata was a little uneasy about Gaara being alone with her in her room, but she did as he asked and sat next to him on the bed. He took both her hands in his, "Is it crazy to say I'm going to miss you."

Hinata avoided eye contact with Gaara, "I guess not."

"Good because I will miss you. Next time you will come to my home, I can't wait to show you around." Gaara kissed both of her hands. "Are you happy that you have me as your future husband?"

The words came out of Hinata's mouth before she even thought about them, "I think so."

Gaara leaned in trying to kiss on the lips, she quickly moved so Gaara kissed her cheek instead. "S-Sorry I'm not ready for that."

"It's ok we'll take it slow promise." Gaara pulled Hinata up to hug her and give her another kiss on the cheek. "I guess I should let you get some sleep you've got school tomorrow." Hinata immediately remembered school and of course the first thing that entered her mind when she thought of school was Sasuke.

It was starting to annoy the next day Hinata immediately was disappointed because Sasuke, he had been missing from their first period class. As she walked to lunch Hinata wondered why she was so upset with the fact that Sasuke was missing, "Maybe he's sick, I could make him some soup and take it to his house. Only one problem I don't know where he lives."

"Where who lives?"

Hinata turned to around to see Sasuke standing behind her, "Y-You're here, but you weren't in first period."

Sasuke held open the gate of the garden for Hinata, "I know I woke up late, I almost didn't come to school at all."

"What changed your mind?"

Sasuke grinned, "What? And miss a day with you I don't think so."

Hinata couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheek, "Why do you do that? Why do you say such things when you don't even know me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you that's why."

"I'm engaged Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged, "So what you're not married yet."

Hinata knew she had to set Sasuke straight, "But still there can be nothing between us….other than friendship."

Sasuke lifted up his soda, "Then friendship it is……..for now."

_**Yahiko tugged on his mom shirt, "Momma why does Hinata not like Sasuke?"**_

_**Amaya sighed, "Because she likes Gaara duh."**_

_**Their mom laughed, "She likes both of them."**_

_**All four kids yelled, "WHAT?"**_

_**Kyo scratched his head, "So who does she pick?"**_

_**Amaya yelled "Gaara!"**_

_**Tora nudged his older sister, "No way it's Sasuke."**_

"_**You'd find out if you let me finish." The kids quickly stopped talking waiting to hear the next part of the story.**_


	4. Truth or Dare

Hinata hated to admit it but as the weeks passed she was actually get close to Sasuke. They spent their entire lunch period talking in the garden and Sasuke had even moved to sit next to Hinata during the one class they shared. Sasuke kept true to his word on being Hinata's friend but Hinata wondered how long that would last. But for now she was happy to actually have her first friend besides her brother, she trusted Sasuke and felt comfortable talking to him about anything. One day they were assigned a project to do together and somehow Sasuke convinced her that they get more work done at her house.

Hinata and Sasuke were walking towards her house Hinata was holding some the books they just got from the library against her chest, "Why couldn't we have done this at the library?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Because I would have to share you with all those people."

Hinata saw her house coming closer in view, "I'm only doing this because my father is out of town."

"Where is he?"

"With…..Gaara and his family, I will be joining them tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded but looked a bit annoyed, "Ahh Gaara yes the fiancé, so are excited to see him?"

Hinata opened the door to her house, "I d-don't feel comfortable talking about that with you."

Sasuke closed the door behind him, "Come on Hinata it's me you can tell me anything."

Hinata's mom heard them come in, "Hinata is that you?"

Hinata turned to Sasuke, "Wait here."

"Why I want to say hello to my future mother in law."

Hinata's eyes widened, "SSSHHHH! Don't joke like that here."

Hinata's mom walked into the living room and was surprised to see Sasuke there, "Oh hello?"

Sasuke put on his most charming smile, "Hello Mrs. Hyuga I'm Uchiha Sasuke a _**friend**_ of Hinata."

Hinata glared at him as he stressed the word friend her mother smiled back at Sasuke she held out her hand for Sasuke to shake, "Well hello it's so nice to meet a friend of Hinata's for once."

Sasuke gently shook her hand, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hyuga I can see where Hinata get's her gorgeous looks from."

Hinata's mom blushed, "Hinata why haven't you mentioned Sasuke?"

Hinata sighed, "He just transferred and we have a project to do together….that's why he's here."

Hinata's mom started walking towards the kitchen, "Oh ok I'll leave you two alone but Sasuke will you like to stay for dinner?"

Hinata shook her head, "No Sasuke has to…"

Sasuke interrupted her, "I'd love to Mrs. Hyuga."

Hinata's mom smiled, "Good."

When she left Sasuke turned to Hinata, "I like her." Hinata just shook her head she couldn't believe how calm her mom was being. Hinata climbed the stairs with Sasuke on her tail. "Is anything wrong?"

"No nothing it's just I was expecting a little more concern from my mom that's all."

Sasuke smirked, "Is there something to be concerned about? Like that you're falling for my charm."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "No I am not." Hinata didn't even think about it when she let Sasuke into her room.

Sasuke looked around, "Cool room."

"T-Thanks let's get to work." Hinata put the books down and they got to work after a couple hours Hinata got up and fell back on her bed. "Can we take a break?"

Sasuke closed the book and got off the floor where they were studying, "Sure…..I've got an idea let's play a game."

Hinata sat Indian style on her bed, "What kind of game?"

Sasuke did the same sitting across from Hinata, "Truth or Dare."

"N-No I d-don't think so."

"Aww come on you can go first."

Hinata sighed, "Ok truth or dare?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Truth."

Hinata knew what she wanted to ask him, "Do you really like me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's an easy one question yes I do."

"Why?"

"That's another question but I'll answer it anyway I like you because you're smart, pretty, kind, funny, sweet, do you want more because we can be here all day. Now it's my turn truth or dare?"

Hinata thought for a moment and thought which was safer to pick, "Truth."

Sasuke smirked, "Do you like everything about Gaara?"

"I don't know everything."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine from what you know, just answer."

Something Gaara had said to her had bothered her, "It's just that……he knows exactly how his life is going to turn out and mine as well. I don't even know how tomorrow is going to turn out, let alone the rest of my life. He thinks I'm going to be some housewife and mother and yes I want kids but I don't want to stay home all day every day."

Sasuke thought for a moment and nodded, "I see ok I get another one since you asked me two questions. And since you're probably going to say truth lets go straight to the question. Now that you know I like you the question is do you like me?"

Hinata shook her head and crossed her arms, "I'm not answering that questions like that get people into to trouble."

"That's not fair you asked me that question, if you don't answer it I will give you a dare." Hinata shrugged she thought how bad could a dare be. "Fine I dare you to kiss me."

Hinata shook her head, "No way no how, I haven't even kissed Gaara."

"It's just a kiss it doesn't mean anything or you could tell me how you feel."

Hinata wished she never played started this game, "O-Ok."

She leaned forward and waited for Sasuke to lean in the rest of the way, Sasuke took a moment before leaning in to kiss Hinata. Their lips were about to touch they stared at each other for a moments as their lips got closer and closer. Sasuke was just about to kiss Hinata when the door to her room swung open and Neji walked in, "Hey Hina….."

Hinata jumped back falling off her bed, "Neji!"

Neji wasn't paying attention to Hinata on the floor he was starring at Sasuke, "Who are you and why are you in my sister's room?"

Sasuke didn't seem fazed by Neji's anger, "I'm Sasuke and Hinata and I were doing a project."

"What kind of project involves kissing?"

Sasuke smirked, "Anatomy."

Hinata got up and stood in between Sasuke and Neji, "Neji wait nothing was happening Sasuke is my friend. And we were working on a project."

Neji glared at Sasuke over Hinata's shoulder, "Uh huh Mom told me to get you it's time for dinner so you can say goodbye to your _**friend**_ now."

Sasuke slid off the bed and walked passed Neji patting him on the back, "No need to I was invited to dinner, this is going to be fun."

Hinata tried to laugh at the awkward situation but Neji wasn't playing along with her. Neji looked over at his sister, "After dinner you and I are having a very long talk."

_**Yahiko started to giggle, "OOOOOOO Hinata is in trouble."**_

_**Amaya crossed her arms, "Sasuke should stop trying to put the moves on Hinata. She is Gaara's girl."**_

_**Tora glared at his sister, "You are so stupid like Gaara, she should be with Sasuke."**_

_**Amaya didn't like to be called stupid she hit her brother on the arm, "She is going to end up with Gaara!"**_

"_**OOOOWWWW MOM SHE HIT ME BECAUSE SHE KNOWS I'M RIGHT SHE ENDS UP WITH SASUKE RIGHT?!"**_

_**Their Mom sighed, "You'll find out right after I finish the story whether Hinata ends up with Sasuke or Gaara."**_

_**Amaya and Tora were still going back and forth arguing as their Mom continued the story.**_


	5. The Right Choice

Dinner went great even with Saya shamelessly flirting with Sasuke. Her mother seemed to be enjoying Sasuke's company especially when he helped her and Saya with the dishes. It seemed everyone was having a good time at dinner except for Neji who was glaring at Sasuke. Once Sasuke, his mother, and wife left the room Neji dragged Hinata into the living room. "Ok now tell me what was going on up there?"

Hinata played innocent, "I don't know what you are talking about we were working on a project."

Neji shook his head, "Don't lie to me Hinata. That boy likes you I can tell and you're in no position to be dating. Have you forgotten you're engaged? Just because Father isn't here doesn't mean that you can go and have your boyfriend over."

"Are you really one to talk about fidelity?!" Hinata lowered her voice to a whisper, "Have you forgotten Tenten?"

"That's not the point that boy likes you and I won't let him ruin your life. You can have a good life with Gaara. Much better than my crappy marriage to Saya."

Hinata patted her brother on the shoulder, "I know and Sasuke is just joking he doesn't like me."

Just then they heard someone clearing their throat from the other side of the room and the two Hyuugas turned to see Sasuke standing there. Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but I should be getting home. I wouldn't want my mom to worry I just need to get my stuff……it's in your room."

Neji stepped in front of Hinata, "I'll help you get it."

Hinata grabbed his arm, "No, it's my room and my guest I'll go with him. You just stay here." Hinata ran to Sasuke and pulled him up the stairs to her room she closed the door quickly.

Sasuke started grabbing his stuff, "Well that was weird."

"Ssssshhh." Hinata waited for a moment before hitting the door with her fist. "Go away Neji or I'm telling Mom!"

You could hear Neji groan from the other side of the door, "Fine but be quick about it!"

Hinata sighed, "So what were you saying?"

Sasuke slung his backpack over his shoulder, "You're Mom and Sister In-law is very nice but your brother doesn't seem to like me too much."

"Oh he just thinks you like me."

Sasuke smirked, "So he sees it to."

Hinata looked around, "Sees what?"

Sasuke took a step closer to Hinata, "That I like you; I told you I liked you."

Hinata stood there a moment processing what he just said, "Sasuke I thought you were kidding…..you can't I'm engaged."

"To a guy who doesn't deserve you. He is just one lucky guy you gets to be with because you were picked for him. And just because your parents think you two are supposed to be together you're going to spend your whole life with this guy?" Sasuke tried to stay calm but thinking of Hinata with Gaara made Sasuke angry.

"Sasuke you can't say stuff like that…."

Sasuke interrupted her, "But it's what I feel, you don't even have a ring! All he gave you was a stupid necklace."

Hinata reached out to her friend she felt really bad for him, "I'm sorry but…"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand, "I know you don't feel the same way about me yet but I'm not giving up till you walk down that aisle."

"I figured you would say that."

Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ears, "You still owe me a kiss Hinata-chan. And I know it's only a matter of time before you like me as much as I like you." Sasuke kissed her cheek before pulling away, "See you later." Sasuke exited Hinata's room passing Neji on his way to the stairs. Sasuke smirked at Neji, "I'll see you around brother in-law."

Before Neji could react Sasuke was at the bottom of the stairs and Hinata had quickly closed her door. Later on that night after Hinata had showered and packed she went downstairs to talk to her mother. Her mother was sitting reading in the living room. "Hey Mom can we talk?"

Her mom put the book down immediately sure honey sit down. "I just got off the phone with your father. He is in love with Gaara's house and that he can't wait for us to arrive there tomorrow."

Hinata started to braid her hair, "Oh that's nice."

"Speaking of nice, it was nice to meet you friend Sasuke. The first time I've ever meet a friend of yours. And I have to say Sasuke is a very nice, polite and very handsome young man."

Hinata was in shock, "MOM!"

Her mom shrugged, "What? I am just saying that if you weren't engaged you should go out with that boy. Too bad you are you'd two would have made beautiful babies. But I'm sure you and Gaara will have gorgeous children."

"I guess…anyway Mom I came to talk to you about your marriage? You had an arranged marriage too and I just wanted to know how you knew that Dad was the one for you."

Her mom smiled, "Well to be honest when we first met I hated your father. He seemed to strict and boring. But we got married anyway and once we did I started getting to know your father. And before I knew it I was head over heels for the man. And we had two beautiful children who I love very much and I owe it all to my parents for picking your fathers."

Hinata thought about what her mom had just said, "So you're happy with your life? No regrets?"

Her mom shook her head, "None what so ever, this is the life I've always dreamed of. But what's with all these questions are you nervous?"

"Yes I just want to make sure I make the right decision."

Her mom looked at her confused, "Honey it's not a decision it's what you have to do."

Hinata's cheeks turned light pink, "Uh yeah I know I mean it's not like I have another choice."

_**Kyo was jumping up and down, "But she does have a choice she can be with Sasuke!"**_

_**Amaya rolled her eyes, "Oh you're so young Kyo. You can't understand the way love works and how Gaara and Hinata are ending up together.**_

_**Tora groaned, "For the millionth time they are not its Sasuke. Besides in the beginning you wanted Hinata to be with Sasuke."**_

_**Amaya turned away, "Well I was wrong that was before I got to know Gaara."**_

_**Kyo stuck out his tongue at his older sister well, "You're wrong again its Sasuke not Gaawa."**_

_**Their mom just shook her head, "It will be morning by the time I finish this story." **_


	6. The Sabaku Estate

Neji noticed that his sister had become since they got in the car. They were on their way to Gaara's home to spend the weekend. Neji looked down at his wife who was sleeping on him; he gently pushed her off and moved over to Hinata. He nudged her out of her day dreams, "I know what you are doing and stop it."

She turned to her brother, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about, you're thinking about that boy."

"I am not! Now be quite before someone hears you." She turned back to look out the window, Neji was right she was thinking of Sasuke. She couldn't help it, and she was starting to hate herself for doing it.

A couple of minutes later her mother who was sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver exclaimed, "Oh here we are!"

Hinata's mouth dropped, "This is Gaara's house but it's so big. I think it may be bigger than my school."

The car pulled up in front of the Sabaku Estate, the Hyugas exited the car as the driver retrieved their bags from the trunk. Neji looked around, "No wonder he could send a car service to pick us up he is loaded. No wonder father loves him."

Their mother lightly hit Neji on the arm he barely felt it, "Neji don't talk like that remember you have to be on your best behavior."

Neji sighed, "Yes mother."

The door opened and a man stepped out, "Hello Hyuga family. The Sabakus and Mr. Hyuga are all at the patio in the garden having tea. They would like it if you joined them now. And don't worry your bags will be placed in your rooms. Please follow me."

They followed the man through the mansion to the patio where Hiashi and Gaara's parents were sipping tea. After their greetings were over she found herself looking around for Gaara. A voice behind her said, "Looking for someone?"

Hinata turned around to see Gaara smiling at her, "Gaara, it's very nice to see you again."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek, "It's always a pleasure to see you." He turned to Hinata's mother, Saya and Neji, "It's also a pleasure to see you all again. Welcome to our home and remember that my home is your home. Now if you don't mind I'm going to steal Hinata away for a bit. There is something I'd like to show her."

Gaara lead Hinata off the patio and down a path through the garden. Hinata looked around and the beautiful trees and flowers around it. "I-It's so beautiful here."

He smirked as he continued to lead her down the path, "It's nothing compared to your beauty."

She blushed at his comment, "Gaara how far does this path go it feels like it's never going to end."

"It goes all the way around the garden, I thought you like gardening so you should enjoy to sights around you."

"I do like gardening but this is about a hundred times the little garden I have back home."

He chuckled, "Of course it is Hinata. Remember I'm a hundred times richer than your family." She didn't like his comment but decided it was best to keep quiet. They walked silently through the garden till they arrived at the gazebo in the middle of it. "Here we are just take a seat. So what do you think had this constructed just for you."

Hinata looked around in amazement, "You made this for me?"

"No I just paid some guys to make it but the thought should count for something. I mean look at the intricate details this is one of a kind just like you. I had it made so that there were window boxes all around it and I had the gardeners plant your favorite flower."

"I can't believe you did all of this. May I see the flowers?" He motioned for her to look at the window boxes the surrounded part of the gazebo in them were red roses. Hinata quickly realized Gaara knew barely anything about her, roses were nice but not Hinata's favorite. He sounded so sure, like he knew everything about her. She noticed Gaara was waiting for her to say something about the flowers. "They are beautiful. Thank you Gaara."

They sat down next to each other and Gaara asked, "So how was school? Your father told us that was why you didn't come up with him when he arrived."

"Oh I had to work on a school project with a classmate….I mean a friend….no classmate...no, no it's friend….no….classmate….yeah classmate."

Gaara was a bit confused, "You sure you don't want to change your answer?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "Yes I would its friend."

"Oh well tell me about your friend is she nice?"

Hinata was not about to talk about Sasuke with her fiancé, "Oh you know a friend is a friend so obviously that friend is nice. But forget about my friend…..tell me about college. Since I'll never get to go myself."

"Ahh yes college…" Hinata kept getting distracted as Gaara rambled on about his college, the classes he was taking and all his friends at school. Gaara started laughing, "You should have seen his face when I told him was wrong."

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts, "W-Who?"

"My friend haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Of course I have…….there are just so many pretty flowers here."

Gaara shrugged, "Ok I guess I understand we probable should be getting back to the family. We should hurry before they send a search party after us." Hinata laughed as she took Gaara's hand and walked back up the path.

Hinata spent the day listening to more wedding talk and trying to keep her mind off Sasuke. She was surprised when she retired to her room that she was actually exhausted. She stretched and yawned, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Hinata looked around for her luggage and saw her bag was already unpacked and her clothes were all put away already. "Well I could get used to that."

Hinata felt a bit chilly so she found a hoodie of hers in the closet and put it out. She put her hands in the pocket and that's when she found a small note in her pocket. She pulled it out a read it,

Miss Me Yet?

~Sasuke

Hinata's mouth fell opened, "H-How did he put this in my jacket?" She thought for a moment, "He probable saw my jacket hanging on my chair in my room and put it there when I wasn't looking. I can't believe he did this!"

A knock at the door stopped her rambling she quickly put the note behind her back, "C-Come in."

A maid entered her room, "I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Hyuga but Mr. Sabaku junior would like to have a word with you in the parlor."

Hinata stuffed the note back in her pocket and followed the maid to the den where both families were sitting around. Gaara stood up when Hinata walked in, "I'm sorry Hinata I know you wanted to sleep but I forgot to give you something."

Hinata's mind was still on the note, "Oh." Gaara held out a big single stem red rose for Hinata, she noticed something glimmering from inside the rose petals. "Is there something inside?"

He was smiling now, "Take a look and find out."

She noticed everyone's eyes on her now as she reached gently into the flower ad pulled out a huge diamond ring. "W-What is this?"

Gaara took her hand in his, "It's an engagement ring, will you marry me?"

_**Tora started shaking his head, "Nooooooo Hinata say nooooo."**_

_**Amaya hit her brother over the head, "You're so stupid they have an arranged marriage. He is just asking her because he is sweet like that."**_

"_**You don't even know him?!"**_

"_**Well it's not like you don't know Sasuke?!"**_

_**Yahiko turned to his older brother and sister, "SSSSSSSHHHHHH Momma is telling a story."**_

_**Kyo nodded his head, "Yeah stop arguing I want to hear what happens. Go ahead Momma what did Hinata say to Gaawa?"**_

_**Their mom smiled and ruffled Yahiko and Kyo's hair, "Thank you boys, I will continue."  
**_


	7. Gifts

Hinata stared at the ring, "I….I…."

Gaara laughed, "Yeah it is a great ring."

Hiashi spoke up, "Hinata, Gaara is still waiting for your answer not that we don't already know what it is."

Hinata looked back at Gaara, "Oh yeah…yes Gaara I will marry you."

Gaara smiled, "Good, can I walk you back to your room." She nodded slowly and Gaara put his hand on the small of her back and leas her out of her room. Hinata was still holding the ring and the rose in her hands, Gaara noticed. "Aren't you going to put the ring on?"

"Oh yes…sorry." She started to put the ring on her finger but it got stuck on her knuckle. "It d-doesn't f-fit."

"What?!" Gaara took Hinata's hand and tried to push the ring on her finger. "I c-can't believe it doesn't fit." Gaara pulled the ring off her finger, "I will buy you another ring tomorrow."

She was standing outside her door now, "A-Another ring? Why can't you get that ring resized?"

He sighed, "Fine but I'm going to buy you a bracelet to make up for the jewelers' stupid mistake. I'm going to have a word with them tomorrow."

"I think m-maybe you just told them t-the r-right s-size."

Gaara was offended "Are you saying I don't know your size?"

"N-No…."

He shook his head in disappointment, "I'm sorry Hinata I just wanted this to be perfect and I screwed it up."

Hinata felt sorry as Gaara was starring at the floor, she put her hand on his arm. "It was really nice thank y-you Gaara." She kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."

As she was closing the door she saw Gaara smile which made her feel better. She had just finished getting ready for bed and was about to go to sleep when her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at who it was, "H-Hello?"

The voice on the other line said, "Did you get my note?"

She immediately recognized who it was, "Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, "That's my name so did you get my note?"

"Y-Yes."

"So do you miss me yet?"

She sighed as she climbed into bed, "It's been one day."

"That's not a no." Hinata smiled. "Ahh I bet your smiling now."

Hinata tried to stop smiling, "N-No…"

She heard him chuckle, "Yeah right, so what are you doing?"

"I'm just in bed about to go to sleep."

"How interesting I'm in bed as well….wish I was in your bed with you."

She gasped, "SASUKE!"

"I'm just saying the truth…what did you and your precious Gaara do today?"

Hinata debated whether to tell Sasuke but she felt like she needed to talk to someone about it. "Well Gaara had a gazebo built for me with my favorite flowers around it."

"Lilies?"

"Y-You know my favorite f-flower?"

"Yes…doesn't Gaara?"

"No…but I guess its ok roses are nice too…..he gave me a ring….but it didn't fit." Sasuke was silent for a moment before he started laughing. "It's not funny."

He didn't stop laughing, 'It's hilarious he doesn't know you at all."

She was getting angry at him, "And I suppose you do."

He stopped laughing now, "Six your ring size is six, your favorite color is purple, you can't pick just one movie or one book to be your favorite since you love a bunch of them, your favorite class is math, you love to watch the sunset so you can watch the stars come out, you like to cook especially deserts, your favorites are cupcakes, you love to garden and you love me."

Hinata was at a loss for words she could only ask, "How do you know all that stuff?"

He shrugged, "Because I know you...so am I wrong?"

"Well not the last part but everything else yes."

He sighed, "Are you ever going to admit you love me?" Hinata felt her cheeks start to redden. "I bet you're blushing."

"Stop that."

He was confused, "Doing what?"

Hinata was even more confused, "Y-You can't do that. You can't just say all that stuff and y-you can't c-call m-me when I'm w-with my fiancé."

"Why aren't I just a friend?"

"J-Just stop p-please y-you're confusing me….I h-have t-to go." Hinata shut off her phone before Sasuke could say another word. She tossed her phone into her bag knowing she wouldn't look at it for the rest of the weekend.

That night she had a hard time falling asleep she kept thinking about Sasuke and Gaara. When she woke up she saw her ring on the nightstand. She picked it up and slid it on her finger this time it was a little lose but Hinata decided not to mention it. Hinata noticed there was also another box. Like he promised Gaara had bought her a bracelet. There was also a note in the box,

_**Dear, My Lovely Hinata,**_

_**I hope you enjoy your ring and bracelet. When you wake up I would love it if you joined me at the stables.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Gaara **_

Hinata got dressed and found one of Gaara's maids to tell her where the stables where. When she arrived Gaara was sitting outside talking to a dark haired man. She smiled as she walked, "Good Morning Gaara."

He stood up, "Hinata, good morning. This is my brother Kankuro he has been away at college and decided to pay us a visit."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Whatever man." He stood up and shook Hinata's hand, "You must be my future sister-in law it's a pleasure to meet you. Gaara hasn't shut up about you."

Gaara slightly nudged his brother, "I have not!"

She blushed, "I'm sure he hasn't been talking about me that much."

Kankuro shook his head, "Oh yes he has he keeps telling me how beautiful you are and how you're going to be the perfect wife and mother."

Gaara was becoming embarrassed so he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Kankuro. "Come on Hinata I have to show you something."

They entered the stable and she immediately saw a row of horses in stables. Gaara went down the line introducing the horses and who in the family they belonged to. He got to the last too which were one all black horse and one white horse with a red main and tail. Hinata could immediately tell they were both boys, "Who are these pretty boys?"

He smiled as he watched Hinata pet the horses, "Well that's up to you. Pick one and he is yours."

Hinata looked at the two horses, "I have to pick one? But they are both so beautiful."

Gaara just shrugged, "Then you will have them both."

"Both?!" He just smiled and nodded. Hinata was so happy she threw her arms around Gaara. "Gaara thank you! They are beautiful I don't think I could have chosen one over the other!"

_**Amaya was jumping up and down, "Horses! Hinata got two horses! That's it jewelry, mansion, horses Gaara wins hands down!"**_

_**Tora rolled his eyes, "You are so materialistic Amaya."**_

_**Amaya stuck out her tongue, "I'm surprised you tiny brain could handle such a big word."**_

_**Tora whined, "Mom why couldn't you have had all boys?"**_

_**Their Mom just shook her head, "That wasn't very nice you two apologize or I won't finish the story."**_

_**Yahiko and Kyo yelled at their older siblings "Apolowise! Apolowise!"**_

_**Amaya and Tora sighed and mumbled, "Sorry."**_


	8. First Date

Hinata spent the rest of the day with Gaara and the horses. She was sad to leave the horses and also Gaara. That night after a long drive home Hinata was happy to get home. She said goodnight to her parents before retiring to her room. Hinata flicked on the lights and stifled a scream when she saw Sasuke sitting on her bed.

She whispered, "Sasuke what are you doing here? My father is downstairs he will kill you."

He shrugged, "I don't care he won't find me here I promise."

She tried to relax, "Why are you sitting here with the lights off?"

"Calm down you're making it sound worse than it is. I was coming over when I saw your car pull up. I saw your father so I decided to come up here and wait for you."

"Well goo then you'll know your way out of here. Now go please."

He shook his head, "No we need to talk…and I wanted to give you this." He reached around his back and pulled out a bouquet of lilies. "I know it's not a gazebo but I hoped you'd like them just the same."

She stared at the flowers, "Y-You got those for m-me….why?"

"I wanted to apologize…" Sasuke would have continued if he wasn't distracted by the ring on her finger. "He gave you a ring."

She put her left hand behind her back, "Yes, he proposed…"

"What did he give you a mansion to go along with that huge ring?"

"He gave me horses…."

His mouth dropped, "Horses as in more than one!"

She ran up to Sasuke and covered his mouth, "Sasuke you cannot be so loud! What's the problem?"

He moved away from her hand to speak, "Because he could actually give you everything you wanted…..and I can't."

"Sasuke I…I am going to marry Gaara. There is nothing anyone can do about it." Hinata didn't want to seem mean but he deserved the truth. "In another time and place I'd love to go out with you."

"You would…then go out with me."

"I said in another time or place…"

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, "Please just one and I'll never bring up the subject of us being more than friends. I promise."

She looked up at him, "Fine one date."

He gave her a smiled that melted her insides, "Good, I'm visiting colleges this week so how about we have dinner on Friday. I'll pick you up around seven."

She shook her head, "No I'll meet you at your house. My father might see you so it's safer that way."

"Ok then I'll leave you with your flowers. Good night Hinata." She watched him climb down the side of her house and jump the fence. She couldn't explain the smile that was stuck on her face as she fell asleep.

Without Sasuke school seemed to go by so slow for Hinata. She had gotten used to having him around she really missed him. Friday she told her mom she was studying at Sasuke's and begged her not to tell her father. Her mother happily agreed, thrilled her daughter was doing something social able. As she walked up the steps of Sasuke's home the felt the butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath and mumbled to herself. "Hinata relax you are only doing this so you two can stay friends nothing else."

Sasuke opened the door before she could knock. "Hey Hinata come in."

"Hi…how was your college visits?"

"It was pretty good…I felt bad about leaving you alone at school."

He lead her to the living room, "I was fine……"Hinata couldn't stop herself from uttering, "I did kind of missed you though."

Sasuke smirked as they sat next to each other on his couch, "You did huh? I missed you too." She felt her cheeks redden. "Hinata I know this is difficult for you but you've got to understand it's hard for me too."

"What do you mean?"

He turned his head away from her, "It's hard to see you every day, wanting to be with you and knowing I can't ever. It's crazy but ever since the day I met you are all I think about. And I know it's stupid because you don't even think of me that way."

Hinata reached out and placed her hand on his arm, "Sasuke I…." She froze when he turned back and looked at her. Hinata felt and undeniable urge to kiss him, he seemed to feel the same way since his head was leaning in towards her.

Their lips were about to touch when the front door opened a woman's voice yelled out, "Sasuke are you home?!"

Sasuke groaned this was the second time he was interrupted before kissing Hinata. He yelled, "Oh come on!"

A woman and a man who were obviously Sasuke's parents entered the room. The man shook his head, "Sorry son we didn't know you had company."

The woman walked over to Hinata, "You must be Hinata, Sasuke talks about you all the time. And I must say he was right you are beautiful."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "MOM!"

His mom smiled, "Oh Sasuke relax. Anyway Hinata we'd love it if you could stay for dinner."

"No, No, No we are going out."

Hinata shook her head, "I'd love to stay for dinner."

His mom clapped her hand, "Oh this is going to be great. I'm going to start dinner he'll be arriving soon."

Sasuke quickly realized who 'he' was, "No way him! He is coming! Why?!"

His dad sighed, "Because he is your brother and is coming home for the weekend. Now maybe you and Hinata could help by setting the table."

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her to the dining room. "I'm sorry you have to do this. But why didn't you want to go out?"

"My father might see us…besides your parents seem really nice. Why are you so upset about your brother?"

"He is annoying he always bothers me when he is home for college."

Hinata was setting plates down, "Well isn't that how older brothers are? Neji has annoyed me at times especially when we were little."

Sasuke was setting down the utensils, "You'll see."

An hour later the front door opened, and Sasuke's older brother entered. Sasuke and Hinata were talking in the living room. Sasuke sighed, "Hey Itachi."

Itachi walked over and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Hey little brother how are you?"

"Fine."

Itachi smiled at Hinata, "And who is this is she your girlfriend?"

Hinata shook Itachi's hand, "I'm Hinata nice to meet you."

Dinner was going great; Hinata was really enjoying her time with them. During dinner she started thinking about having more dinners with them. Having them as her family this thought both made her happy and sad. Sasuke noticed Hinata had become less talkative as the night progressed. When dinner was finished he excused them and walked Hinata to his backyard. "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata was silent for a while she couldn't even look at Sasuke. Tears started to stream down her face, "Sasuke…this isn't fair."

"What's not fair?"

"I….like you and I shouldn't. It's not fair to you because….I also like Gaara."

Sasuke reached out and let her cry it out on his chest. "It's ok Hinata."

She looked up at Sasuke, "I think I….owe you something." Hinata leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Sasuke.

_**Amaya stood up, "NOOOOOO WHY HINATA WHY?! Gaara gave you horses!"**_

_**Tora ran around the room, "GOOOOOOO SASUKE! GOOO SASUKE!"**_

_**Yahiko and Kyo were giggling as they watched their older brother and sister over react. **_

_**Their Momma smiled, "You kids are too much."**_


	9. Two Loves

Sasuke couldn't believe Hinata was actually kissing him. He pulled away wiping her tears away, "Finally you admit you like me."

She sniffled, "How can you joke at a time like this?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on a bench in his backyard. "Hinata I'm happy but you don't look too happy."

"Because how can I like two people at the same time. I'm going to end up hurting you?"

"Why do you already assume I'm the one that's going to get hurt?"

She couldn't look at him as she said, "You are going to get hurt because no matter how much I like you….I'm going to marry Gaara."

He let go of her hand and turned away from her. He was no longer in his happy mood anyway. "Hinata how could you still be with that guy. He is just trying to buy your affection."

"That's how Gaara shows his affection but there is more to him than just money. I know it and he is really sweet. In a month I'll be married to him…..and there is nothing anyone can do about it. What other option do I have?" He was silent for a while before he got up and went down on one knee in front of Hinata. She gasped, "W-What are y-you doing?"

He took her hand in his, "Giving you another option…..will you marry me?"

She took a deep breath, "You c-can't be serious?!"

"I am this is the only way I can have you in my life. After you get married you're going to move away and then I'm going to move for college."

"W-We can't be f-friends after I g-get m-married?"

He shook his head, "I'd want that….but I can't handle even thinking about you with Gaara. So I don't think I can handle seeing you with him….plus I'm guessing Gaara wouldn't like it." She didn't know what to say, so after a minute of silence he said "Maybe I should get up now." He was embarrassed as he got up and brushed himself off. "I guess I shouldn't be so impulsive but I don't know what else to do Hinata."

She hated thinking that after a month she'd never see Sasuke again. "Can we not talk about it now? Can we enjoy the rest of our time together?"

He sat down next to her, "Like what….a couple?"

"Is t-that what y-you want?" He slowly nodded. "Ok." Hinata slide over to Sasuke as she leaned against him she grabbed his arm and put it around her. "This is what couples do right?"

"You don't have to do this Hinata."

"I want too…..if we only have a couple of weeks left I want us to spend as much time as possible together." After that day Hinata spent her time at school with Sasuke acting like his girlfriend. They were always hugging each other, holding hands in the hall and kissing in the garden. She liked being with Sasuke but Gaara was always in the back of her mind. She didn't know how guilty she was until she got a surprise one day.

She was sitting in her room reading trying to pass the time till she 'went to the library.' And by the library she really meant go see Sasuke. Hinata heard a knock on the door and Neji walked in. "We need to talk. I was driving home yesterday and I saw you and that guy."

She dropped her book, "W-What guy?"

He closed the door behind him, "You know who the guy that came over for dinner."

"Oh you mean Sasuke….yeah her was just walking me home like a good friend."

"Since when do you kiss your friends?"

Hinata quickly turned a deep red, "I….I…"

He put his hand up, "Stop it. I can't believe you Hinata. I told you this was going to happen. Have you forgotten about that ring on my finger?"

She walked over to him, "You're not really trying to talk to me about fidelity."

"Yes I am I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"Are you calling Tenten a mistake or Saya?"

He sighed heavily and sat on her bed, "I just don't want you to screw up like I did."

He sat beside him, "I'm not Sasuke and I are going to stop before the wedding and then I'll never see him again. I really like Gaara and I'm going to marry him. And you're not a screw up."

"Yes I am…….Tenten's pregnant. It's a boy…………I'm going to have a son and I won't be with him all the time."

She hugged her brother, "It's going to ok Neji, your son will understand. And the time you are with him, he'll know how much you love him."

The two Hyugas sat there both thinking how simple their lives would be so simple without arranged marriages. Hinata's door swung open and her mother ran in, "Hinata what are you wearing get out of those jeans and put on a dress."

She was taken aback by her mother's franticness, "What's wrong?"

A voice from the door answered for her mother, "I think she looks fine just the way she is."

Hinata shot up, "GAARA!"

Gaara was smirking and leaning against the door from, "Hey."

Neji was being pulled out of the room by their mother, "Let's give these two some privacy."

Gaara stepped inside the room as her mom closed the door. "How are you?"

Looking at him she felt a ton of guilt for being with Sasuke, "F-Fine…what are you doing here?"

"I missed you so I decided to visit."

"Y-You missed me?"

He nodded and walked over to her, "Don't I at least get a hug for coming all the way here?"

Hinata gave him a quick hug, "I just can't believe you came here just because you missed me."

"Well I also thought maybe we could have a real date?"

She quickly thought about what a real date with Gaara would be, "A date huh? What are we jet setting, going on a yacht, or going to a fancy restaurant."

He chuckled, "No nothing like that, I've got something special planned. So will you go out with me?"

She smiled, "Well I am going to marry you so I guess I can go out with you."

"Great be ready in an hour." Gaara leaned into kiss Hinata on the cheek, before leaving.

Hinata stood there with her hand on the cheek he just kissed. Just then she realized she had to meet Sasuke. "Two dates at the same time what am I going to do?"

_**Kyo gasped, "Uh oh Hinata's in twouble!"**_

_**Amaya grinned, "Go Gaara you win Hinata over!"**_

_**Tora shook his head, "It won't matter she likes Sasuke and nothing Gaara can buy her can change that."**_

_**Amaya crossed her arms, "He shows her he likes her threw gifts is that so bad? Deep down he likes her and that's all that matters. Besides I'm sure Hinata would like him if he was poor like Sasuke."**_

_**Their mother sighed, "Sasuke isn't poor. And you are all missing the point of the story it isn't about money."**_

_**Yahiko nodded, "It's about love right Momma?"**_

_**She ruffled his head, "That's right now let's continue."**_


	10. Two Dates

Gaara was waiting down stairs holding a rather large picnic basket for Hinata. She had tried to call Sasuke but his phone was off. She knew she would have to sneak away when she was with Gaara to find Sasuke. Gaara smiled and held out his hand, "Ready to go."

She immediately took his hand, "Yes let's go."

They walked in silence to the park as Hinata kept looking around to see if she saw Sasuke. "Everything ok Hinata?"

"Y-Yes…I'm fine I'm w-with you so e-everything is g-good."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I like that answer." He led her to a quite spot in the park and pulled out a blanket and set it down. "Are you hungry? Because I bought us some food. He placed the basket down and pulled out some containers of food and drinks.

Hinata could see he had put a lot of effort into this date. "Wow you did all of this for me?"

He nodded as he searched the picnic basket, "Yeah I wanted it to be special…uh oh I think I forgot the plates."

Hinata looked at her watch, "Oh I'll get them."

"No it's ok." He looked up but she was already gone.

She ran through the park to the where she was supposed to meet Sasuke. He looked a little annoyed when she got there. "You're late."

"S-Sorry I…"

He leaned in and kissed her cutting her off. "It's ok I'm just happy to be with you." His words melted her heart she had said almost the same thing to Gaara not ten minutes ago. But when Sasuke said it, it was something else entirely. "So where do you want to go out tonight?"

Hinata pointed to a spot not too far away on the grass. "I thought we could stay here it's seclude with the trees surrounding…..private….you know."

He took her hand and walked over to the spot, "Well I have some news…."

"Oh can it wait one second…." She made up a quick lie, "I saw a soda vendor back there and I want to catch him before the run out of my favorite brand. I'll get you one too be right back!"

And once again before he could say anything Hinata was gone. She ran back to Gaara, "Oh good you didn't find any plates because I did. Come here let's eat."

Hinata was trying to catch her breath as she sat down next to Gaara. "G-Good."

Gaara took her hands in his, "Before we start to eat it seems to me that you're nervous about our wedding. Are you nervous?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes….are you?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I'm excited I can't wait to be your husband. I found us a great house with a garden, an outdoor and indoor pool, a four car garage. We'll have to get you car after our honeymoon. I'm taking you to the islands for two and half weeks. You, me, the sun, and the beach it will perfect. After that you and I will travel all the time."

She couldn't believe all this stuff Gaara was giving her, "That's so nice of you Gaara."

"You deserve it Hinata. I will give you everything you're heart desires. You'll never have to want for anything."

She looked down at her watch and realized Sasuke should be wondering what's taking her so long. "Oh I think I just saw my friend. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

She ran off before he could even get a word out. She ran all the way back to Sasuke. "I couldn't find the soda guy oh well. Can you believe we are graduating in two weeks?"

He put his arms around her shoulders, "No it's happening so fast. Do you feel like our time together is going by too fast? Because I sure do."

She had tried to keep it out of her mind of the fact that they would no longer see each other after graduation. "Are you going to come to the wedding?"

He let out a little chuckle, "To see you marry another man? No thanks."

She frowned, "I figured….just thought I ask. So the last time I'll see you is….."

"You're getting married two days after graduation so maybe that night you could sneak out and we could say goodbye."

She held back a tear she knew she was going to hate to say goodbye. She needed to get out of there quickly. "I-I'm actually really thirsty I'm going to go find the soda guy."

She ran off back to Gaara out of breath once again. As she ran she said, "If I'm going to date two guys at the same time I've got to get back in shape."

Gaara handed her a plate of food, "Was that your friend?"

"Oh no but they sure did run fast." She laughed nervously hoping he would laugh with her.

He started laughing, "I hate when that happens."

"I guess I have bad eyes."

"Your eyes are perfect…everything about you is."

Hinata took a bite off her food, "Mmmm this taste like the sushi from the favorite restaurant."

He smirked, "That's because it is. I wanted to make this night special."

"Well you're doing a great job."

He reached into and pulled out a six pack of soda. "DRINKS!"

"Yeah are you thirsty?"

She needed to get back to Sasuke, "Yes but not for that I need diet. You know got to fit into my wedding dress." She grabbed two sodas, "I'm going to……….exchange them for diet."

Hinata ran off with the two sodas to Sasuke. "Here you go."

Sasuke opened his can of soda and it sprayed him in the face. She could hardly contain her laughter. "You think this is funny?"

She nodded still laughing, "Yes it is."

He took her can and opened it pointing it at Hinata letting it spray her. He chuckled "Now that's funny."

She was still laughing and she nudged him, "SASUKE!!"

"Maybe we should clean up?"

"Yeah I'll meet you right back here."

He was a bit confused now, "Why do you keep making excuses to leave? I mean I haven't even gotten to tell you my news."

She stood up so she wouldn't be looking at him as she lied, "I'm not I'm just covered in soda. I'll be right back I promise and then you can tell me your news."

Hinata ran off back to Gaara leaving a confused Sasuke. He looked around and pointed in the opposite direction Hinata went, "The bathrooms are that way. Something is not right here."

Hinata slid in next to Gaara, "I dropped the sodas."

He looked at her she was covered in soda, "I can see that…here." He handed her some napkins. "Hinata I'm a little worried that you're not having a good time."

"No Gaara I'm having a great time. It's a special night just like you wanted it to be."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good because I want you to like being with me. Because I love being with you. You're not like other girls. They just like me only for my money. But not you, you like me for me."

"Of course Gaara you're money doesn't matter to me. I really do like you." She looked up and saw Gaara was leaning in for a kiss on the lips and she let him. Kissing Gaara was something she never felt before but she didn't know what it was.

They pulled away when they heard someone yell, "HINATA?!"

They both turned to see Sasuke who didn't look to happy. "So this is where you keep running off too?"

Gaara shook his head, "Wait what?!"

Hinata knew she had to think of something quick, "This is…..my friend Sasuke I saw him at the park and he was having a problem. I've been trying to help him I wanted to tell you Gaara. Really I did but you worked so hard to make this date perfect I didn't want to ruin it. " She looked over at Sasuke and begged with her eyes for him to agree with her.

He sighed, "Yeah….I saw my girlfriend kissing another guy."

Oblivious that Hinata was the girlfriend Gaara stood up, "Wow man that sucks. Seems like the good ones are always taken."

"You have no idea."

"I'm Gaara by the way Hinata's fiancé." He held out his hand for Sasuke to shake.

He shook it, "Yeah like she said I'm Sasuke. She talks about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah so much I wish she'd just shut up sometimes id you know what I mean."

Gaara put his arm around Hinata who had just stood up, "Well isn't that sweet. I hope you find a girl just like Hinata. Did you break up with your girlfriend?"

He looked directing at Hinata when he said, "I just did. Nice to meet you Gaara maybe I'll see you two around."

"He seems like a nice guy too bad about that girl. What kind of girl would do that?"

Gaara went back to their blanket as Hinata watched Sasuke walk away. She was on the verge of tears when she answered, "A horrible one."

_**Tora smacked his head, "Just great now Gaara is going to win."**_

_**Amaya was doing the cabbage patch, "Oh yeah that's right he stepped it up. Go Gaara!"**_

_**Kyo and Yahiko groaned and in unison said, "We are never going to finish this story."**_

_**Their mom laughed, "Don't worry it's almost over. Let me continue….."**_


	11. Good Bye

Hinata pretended to be alright even though she wanted to cry. She knew she just had to get through the rest of this date and then she could go home and cry her eyes out. She quickly said good bye to Gaara when they were standing outside her door. She kissed him on the cheek thanked him for a lovely night and immediately went inside. She cried herself to sleep every night for a week she felt terrible for what she had done. Sasuke wouldn't return her calls, nor did she see him at school because of finals. And with all the wedding plans Hinata was never left alone. The wedding day was approaching faster and faster.

She had only one bright spot and that was when Gaara called her. She had become really attached to him during this whole process with her parents running around doing wedding plans. Neji upset at himself and the whole Sasuke drama it was nice to talk to someone normal. Before Hinata knew it, it was two days before her wedding. She was in her room when her phone rang she recognized the ring. "Hey Gaara."

"Hey my soon to be wife, listen I've got a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah look out your window."

Hinata walked over to her window and saw Gaara standing in her back yard with a bouquet of lilies. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and motioned for her to come down, "Come down I've got another surprise for you."

Hinata ran downstairs and immediately hugged Gaara. "You give me too many surprises. Just you being here would have been enough."

"I'm pretty sure you'll like this surprise but you've got to cover your eyes."

Hinata did as she was told and put her hands over her eyes as Gaara lead her to her surprise. After walking for awhile Gaara finally said, "Ok we are here Hinata open your eyes."

Hinata slowly uncovered her eyes she realized immediately she was in the park. The same place Gaara and her had their picnic she looked down and gasped. There is the grass were lilies and they spelled out "I LOVE YOU HINATA!"

"Gaara did you do this?"

He smiled, "Yes and I didn't even pay someone to do it for me. Though I did but the flowers I planted them all by myself."

She turned to hug him, "Gaara I love it….and I…love you too."

They hung out in the park for awhile until Gaara said, "I better get you home some it's almost midnight and you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Hinata gave Gaara a quick peck on the lips when they got outside her house. "I'll see you at the wedding Gaara."

Hinata ran up the stairs to her room and was greeted with a surprise for her. There was her wedding dress on her bed.

Her mother walked in behind her, "Do you like it?"

Hinata ran her hand over the fabric, "It's beautiful but is this your wedding dress?"

"With a few modern modifications, I always thought you'd look pretty with an off the shoulder dress. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes!" Her mother helped Hinata put on her wedding dress, "It's a perfect fit it's so beautiful."

Her mother wiped a tear, "I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

Jus than Neji walked in, "Wow little sis you look great. Mother can I speak with Hinata alone?"

"Yes, when you are done Hinata take off that dress you don't want to get it dirty."

Neji closed the door behind her, "I can't believe you're getting married. Listen I wanted to talk to you. It's about your boyfriend."

Hey eyes widened, "WHA-WHAT?!"

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, I'm talking about Sasuke."

She knew she couldn't lie to him anymore, "He's not my boyfriend anymore he broke up with me. So there is nothing to talk about."

"Then why is he outside your window?"

She spun around and gasped when she saw Sasuke crouching outside her window. "S-Sasuke what are you d-doing here?!" She turned back towards Neji, "I-I-I can explain."

He shrugged, "I saw him climbing over the fence he's been out there for ten minutes. And he BETTER not have been watching you change."

Sasuke shook his head, "No I didn't watch!"

"You better not have."

"Um Neji…can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure I'll watch the door you have five minutes." Neji walked outside as Sasuke jumped inside.

They stood there starring at each other for a minute before Sasuke said, "You're wearing a wedding dress."

She immediately felt embarrassed "Oh yeah I was just trying it on."

"You look….amazing."

"Thanks….Sasuke I…..don't know what to say I….I."

He put his hand up to stop her, "Forget it I knew I was getting into when we started this. I just was stupid for thinking I would have won."

"Sasuke I…"

"I know, I know in another time and place things would have been different. I just came to say goodbye properly."

Hinata didn't know what to say, "Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to leave things the way they were. I'm leaving in a day; I got taken off the waitlist at Mckenzie University. So I'm leaving very soon to move out there. I want to get settled into a new place before the semester starts. My brother and I are going first and then my parents are going to move out there too"

Hinata fought back tears, "Sasuke…..I never pictured it would end like this. I'm g-going to r-really m-miss you Sasuke."

"I know I'll miss you too. Make sure Gaara takes real good care of you…. Before I go can I ask you something? Did you ever think about being with me instead of Gaara? Like it could really happen?"

She nodded slowly, "Ever since the day you asked me the marry you. I know you didn't really mean it but I think about what a life with you would be like. But that would be a life without my family and I don't know if I can do that. If it weren't for them I'd run away with you to Mckenzie and live with you there. I know we'd make it work it be hard supporting ourselves but we could do it."

He gave her a little smirk, "Funny you should say that even though I knew you were going to say yes. I was going to ask you to come with me. And I was going to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small engagement ring. "I know it's nothing compared to that gigantic rock on your finger but I wanted to get it for you anyway."

She couldn't fight back the tears anymore, "Sasuke it's beautiful but I can't…."

He took her hand and closed her fingers over the ring, "Keep it so you don't forget me."

"I can never forget you Sasuke."

"I really do love you Hinata. I always will." Hinata thought he was leaning into kiss her but instead kiss her cheek. "Goodbye Hinata."

_**Tora put his hands over his ears, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Amaya was pumping her fists in the air, "YES! YES! YES!"**_

_**Yahiko looked confused, "Is that the end of the story Momma?"**_

"_**Not yet sweetie but we are almost at the end. Now let me finish because you might be pleasantly surprised."**_


	12. Choices

The morning had finally arrived it was Hinata's wedding day. And after a morning full of her family running around getting ready for the day she was sitting in her wedding dress at the church. There was a knock at the door and Neji came in. "Wow you look amazing."

She stood up, "Thank you is it time?"

"Almost….Hinata this is a big step you're taking…"

She interrupted knowing what he was about to stay, "Don't worry I'm happy, I'm marrying Gaara. I'm about to be Mrs. Sabuko and everything is going to be alright. Now go take a seat and try to act surprised when you see me."

She kissed him on the cheek, "I just wanted to make sure you seemed pretty upset when that Sasuke guy left last night."

"It was just very hard to lose my only friend……forever." Her father popped his head into the room, "Hinata it's time."

Hinata pulled down her veil and nodded at Neji to go before taking her father's arm. They were silent as they waited for the music to start. The second it did Hinata had a bunch of butterflies in her stomach and they only got bigger as they started to walk down the aisle.

She looked around the lily filled church that was filled with people she didn't know she looked over at her smiling mother. Just when she felt that she was about to faint she looked up at looked eyes with Gaara. He smiled and all her butterflies went away and she smiled back. Her father lifted up her veil and gave her hand to Gaara.

Gaara whispered, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Gaara. You look very handsome."

The minister began to speak, "We are here today to join this man with this woman. Marriage is something that should not be entered lightly. But these two have the strength and love to make trough any hard times that comes their way. Now let's precede Gaara do you take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation Gaara said, "I do."

The minister nodded and turned to Hinata, "And now do you Hinata take Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I d….." Gaara's eyes widened and Hinata looked around nervously at the church. "I d-d-d-d…" Hinata couldn't get the word out she tried desperately one more time. "I d-d-d…."

Hinata started to hear mumbles and whispering going around the church. Gaara leaned in, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes just ask m-me again I'm just a little nervous."

The minister nodded, "Sure let's try again. Hinata take Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Hinata took another deep breath, "I…..do….not think I can do this."

The church gasped and Hiashi stood up, "WHAT?! Hinata just say I do already stop all this right now."

She shook her head, "I c-can't do this."

Her mother sighed, "Hinata you can't do this now just do as your father says."

Hinata ignored them and turned to Gaara and grabbed his hands in hers, "I'm so sorry but I am not in love with you. You deserve someone who is going to love you with all their heart. You are a great guy but I am not the girl for you."

Hinata pulled her engagement ring off her finger and placed the ring in it. He looked up at her, "It's that guy at the park isn't it? That Sasuke guy right?"

"Yes I love him….but he's leaving I have to go find him before he gets on that plane."

Gaara kissed her cheek, "Then you better hurry."

Hinata smiled and grabbed her wedding dress and ran down the aisle. Hiashi was about to run after her when her felt someone grab his arm. "Neji what are you doing? I have to go after your sister she is going to marry Gaara."

Neji didn't let go, "She doesn't love him."

"She will learn to love him just like you did."

"I don't love Saya!" The church gasped again, "I'm sorry but I want a divorce."

His mother stood up, "Neji what are you talking about?"

He let go of his father, "I'm following Hinata's lead."

Neji tried to walk away but his father grabbed him, "I you two walk out you both will no longer be a part of this family!"

"Are you serious?! Mother?!"

"H-He's right so just forget this nonsense."

Neji shook his head, "No I won't keep myself unhappy just to make you two happy. You are selfish and have lost your kids forever." Neji stormed out of the church to find Hinata but she was nowhere to be found.

Hinata was blocks away running as fast as she could in her dress and heels. She ignored the stares as she ran past people she just knew she had to get to Sasuke. She ran faster as she saw his house in the distance. She knocked on the door frantically till it was opened by Sasuke's mother. She was very surprised to see her, "Hinata what are you doing here?"

She was trying to catch her breath as she said, "I…..am….here to see…Sasuke."

"Oh he has let already for the airport. Weren't you supposed to get married today?"

"Yes….I couldn't do it."

Itachi stepped besides his mother, "You love my brother don't you."

She nodded, "Yes I do very much….but he's gone."

He down at his watch, "There is still time his flight doesn't leave for another twenty minute if we hurry we can catch him."

Itachi took Hinata by the arm and ran towards his car. It took Hinata a minute to get her dress into the back seat. Itachi drove like a mad man Hinata held on or her life. She was scared at as fast he was driving. "Do you have to go this fast?

Itachi just narrowly avoided being in a car accident as he speed down the street. "Do you want to miss him?!"

"N-No."

"Then hold on!" Just then he turned quickly making Hinata slid back in the seat. Itachi pulled up in front of the airport "Go hurry its flight 2198 you only have less than five minutes. RUN HINATA!"

Hinata almost tripped over her dress as she got out of the car and ran into the airport. She ran and was almost at the gates when she was stopped by security, "Ticket and ID miss."

"I don't have any I just need to see someone."

"Sorry I can't have you going passed this point without a ticket."

She tried to get passed him, "But you don't understand I…."

He shook his head, "You have to just step back and let other people with tickets through."

She was about to give up all hope when she saw a familiar raven head. She screamed, "SASUKE!"

He immediately looked into her direction and ran over to her pushing past security. "Hinata?! I-"

She shook her head, "I didn't get married."

"I know."

"How'd you know?"

He chuckled, "Well you're standing here in your wedding dress……and Gaara called me."

She became very confused, "He did?"

"Yeah just as I about to get on the plane. You left your phone at the church he called me after …..after you ran out." He couldn't hide the smirk from appearing on his face as he said that.

"I couldn't do it…..I like Gaara but I love you."

Those were the words he had wanted to hear for the longest time. But he had to make sure of one thing. "I heard your father in the back ground….he didn't seem too pleased. Are you sure about this? You're giving up everything."

She shook her head, ""Not everything I have you and that's all I need."

He put his arm around her and grinned, "I knew I'd win."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me."

And in the middle of the airport in front of the crowd of people who were eavesdropping on them Sasuke kissed Hinata.

_**Tora turned to his sister, "I told you Sasuke was going to win!!!"**_

_**Amaya sighed, "Whatever as long as Hinata is happy."**_

_**Kyo scratched his head, "Momma what happened after that?"**_

"_**Well Neji married Tenten three months before their first baby boy was born. And Hinata moved away with Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, their new baby boy and Sasuke's family. A couple of years later Sasuke and Hinata got married had some kids. But that is a story for another night because it's late and everyone needs to go to bed Amaya will you help your brothers go to bed." She kissed her three boys good night before exiting their room. **_

_**When she opened the door she saw her husband standing their obviously listening to the story. "Have you been here the whole time?"**_

_**He nodded, "It was a really good story."**_

"_**You could have come in and helped you know."**_

"_**You were doing a good job you know that Sasuke guy seems like a pretty lucky guy. And he sounded really good looking. Don't you agree Hinata?"**_

_**Hinata rolled her eyes at him "Just shut up and kiss me Sasuke."**_

_**Sasuke leaned down to kiss his wife their daughter came out of the room and groaned, "Ewww not in front of me please."**_

_**They laughed and pulled apart and Sasuke ruffled his daughter's hair, "I can't believe you wanted Gaara to win."**_

"_**Well with Gaara I wouldn't have to do this dishes……….but I guess I'd look pretty bad with red hair. Dad did you really know that you were going to win Mom's heart?"**_

"_**Honestly no I didn't."**_

_**Amaya hugged him, "I'm glad you won Dad. Goodnight."**_

_**Sasuke put his arm around Hinata and lead her to their room, "Neji called while you were upstairs Tenten the kids and him are coming for a visit this weekend."**_

_**She rested her head against him, "That's good I can't wait to see him."**_

"_**Can I ask you something? You really don't regret leaving everything behind?"**_

"_**No not even for one second. I have my brother, my children and I have you. What else could I ask for?" She leaned up and kissed his cheek because everything she said was true. She was happy and in love and that is all that mattered. **_

_** ~The End~**_

**I just want to thank everyone who was read and reviewed this story. It is because of you all that I write so THANK YOU XD!!!!!!**


End file.
